


fm脑洞

by policebox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policebox/pseuds/policebox
Summary: Snippets of Arsenal couples playing football manager 2016.





	fm脑洞

**Author's Note:**

> 2017冬窗作品（……

1.

（灵感是以前两人对战fifa的一个视频）

 

“不如这样，我们以实力定胜负。”威尔希尔举起笔记本，以一种大将军掷虎符的气势摔在ccc面前。

“足球经理？你居然沉得下心玩这个？”ccc笑了，“但我拒绝用概率游戏决定一切，这和投硬币没有什么区别。”

“天，难以想象你能说出这么学术的话，好想采访采访你每次杯赛面对点球 大战时的心路历程。”

“我从没觉得点球规则科学过，并不想被强行高光好吗。”ccc不屑地撇撇嘴，“但每次还是得揣摩对面点球手的心理。你看这个尼昂他……”

“你研究他？看他的集锦？”威尔希尔身上的危险信号向来隐藏得不太有经验。

ccc连忙举手投降：“我错了我错了，莫以嘴炮论英雄，我们实力定胜负。”

终于成功连上机开始对战，ccc感到非常绝望——他选的难道不是宇宙队？不服的怒吼充斥房间：“苏亚雷斯射门不是18吗？这已经不是我手柄在操作了，我咋还射门赫斯基？”

威尔希尔懒洋洋地笑出三道英式眼角纹：“AI操作是有帮助的，起码你能过人如梅西啊。”

 

2.

（灵感是虎扑一个帖子的标题；实际上我没试过好不好挖；感觉自己同人看多以后撸撸的人设越来越傻了哈哈哈哈）

 

吉鲁三试而败，怒上网发帖：主角而论，fm2016怎么挖贝莱林？

底下纷纷回复：我的兄弟你法甲升班马，人家贝莱林好歹也在豪门，怎么可能挖得动，不如挖他替补。

诶诶，就是这个，德比希，也很猛，也好挖。

吉鲁一听觉得很有道理，他已经迫不及待想淘个十年前的fm，将年轻的法国边卫买到自己麾下搞养成了。但这个版本还是离他理想遥远了一点——

“哇，马蒂厄你嫌弃我的个人待遇！”

德比希在厨房煎鸡蛋，听到吉鲁的喊声时油发出滋滋的声音。他不咸不淡地回了句：“那你看看我的情绪与规划，对症下药。”

吉鲁于是将德比希的境况分析一番。他绝对不是不想走的，问题基本在于环境、待遇、荣誉，哦还有更重要的，能否入选欧洲杯大名单。

除了主力位置，他好像一个也给不起……我不能用主教练个人魅力诱惑吗？吉鲁想，明明梅苏特和阿力克西斯都是这么来的。

苦闷地吃掉一个鸡蛋后，他忽然灵光一闪，大腿一拍，有了！我把贝莱林强挖过来，德比希不就能在阿森纳打主力吗？于是问题回到了原点——

“马蒂厄，我要怎么挖贝莱林啊！”

坐在他对面的马蒂厄听到这里心里有点奇怪，声音里带了点意味不明的自嘲：“你连我都挖不动，想挖贝莱林还是开核武吧。”

吉鲁再拍脑门：“马蒂厄你实在是聪明。”于是开核武买来贝莱林，玩了一个赛季在这条大腿帮助下艰难靠向欧战区，最后一场是决定他能否取得欧联资格的比赛了，他存了个档，结果运气不错，刚想给德比希炫耀，一开收件箱傻眼了：德比希在阿森纳的收官战受伤，无缘法国队大名单；为填补他与瓦拉内的空缺，德尚紧急征调拉米与乌姆蒂蒂。

他仰天长叹，自己存了个档真是太机智了。读档，打完，收件箱，这回瓦拉内没伤，德比希还是伤了。

第三遍打完倒是没伤，但他自己有点急，忘了把队内扎卡型球员换下，最后时分送了个点没进欧战区。

吉鲁心如死灰，将电脑递给德比希想让他试试。德比希不明就里地接手球队，打赢比赛，看着自己入选欧洲杯，蹙起的眉头不由舒展开来。

吉鲁却觉得这第一个赛季的体验糟糕爆了，列出一长串建议想给SI提，其中最重要的一点是希望他们一定要增加主教练色诱挖人选项，不然他辛苦照着自己捏的脸毫无用武之地。为避免他这么做，德比希只好嫌弃地提醒他：“你查查我的球员资料好吗？欣赏的人大名单里根本没有奥利维尔·吉鲁这个名字。”

 

3.

（其实一开始脑洞开最大的是这个，但后来懒得写了，强行米尼鱼一下）

 

弗拉米尼郁闷地玩阿森纳玩了两个赛季，勉强得了个联赛冠军，看着兜里所增无几的钱，觉得不如自己出资开发一个真正的足球经理。在那个新世界，一切商业开发都是可选的——经理可以自行谈赞助，谈冠名，谈球员合同里的商业开发细节，最好能收购破产的大俱乐部——他不禁沉浸在美好的构想中，打开工作电脑开始规划新项目蓝图。

直到梅苏特提醒他，这个游戏不需要考虑球员配合的默契度，花钱方面也不是一个专门讲价的游戏，而需要去考察各地小妖，他才重燃战意，去低级联赛看了个遍，还特地制出中意球员属性对比与他的个人看法表。见识了一堆低CA小妖的表现后梅苏特惊了：“马蒂厄你这哪叫首度接触游戏，退役后可以去数据分析中心挂牌了。”弗拉米尼摇摇头，严肃地说：“我还是要为地球环境做出贡献。”

 

4.

（这个剧情：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4317225303）

 

默特萨克打开与科斯切尔尼一起开的档，眉毛越拧越紧，怪叫起来：“lolo你是不是傻？我这么好的档被你玩废啦！还是梅苏特最近哪里惹了你，我去收拾他。”

科斯切尔尼平静地喝了口茶：“你没看他要去巴萨？我截胡给送回去了。”

默特萨克离开日程表，再四处翻了翻才吃了一惊：“你想送阿森纳夺冠？”

科斯切尔尼放下茶杯，目光作严肃状：“什么叫送？你看看我们伤了多少人了，这是不得已而为之。让“自己”夺冠心里总是舒服一些的。”

默特萨克连连点头：“lolo说的是，我也想尝尝带队夺冠的滋味。”

科斯切尔尼不动声色地反驳：“是我带队夺冠，你去年已经退役了。”

默特萨克大惊失色：“boss也不挽留我一年？我好心寒。”

科斯切尔尼终于没忍住，让褶子浮上脸颊：“哈哈哈我诓你的，我记得我打到欧冠半决赛，接下来还有两场，不全输就是亚军，你帮我打完吧。”

不得不承认即使是在游戏里捧杯，默特萨克内心的愉悦也丝毫不假。然后接下来的邮件却使他心脏起了微弱的过电反应——

“打完了？”科斯切尔尼随口问。

“是的，”默特萨克说，“但是我们真的退役了。”

科斯切尔尼愣了愣，与对方同时沉默片刻。

默特萨克先开了口：“你……想好哪一年退役了吗？”

科斯切尔尼摇摇头：“想过，但没想好。能踢到哪年算哪年吧，我不像你们德国人有明确的规划。”

默特萨克满足地傻笑：“是啊，我还想回不莱梅再踢一年，然后是汉诺威的乡下。”

科斯切尔尼十分赞同：“洛里昂也不错。”

 

5.

另外感受一下fm制作方面的cp倾向，游戏数据不一定对：

蒙雷欣赏的人是卡马乔与博斯克；厄齐尔欣赏的人有10个，彪妹欣赏14个……别人的备注都是“前队友”就八爷是“朋友”；威胁ccc互相欣赏，阿龙吉宝互相欣赏，其中莱万对ccc单箭头，威胁欣赏的人只有ccc甚至不包括温格。

科奎林马赛球迷，卧虎利物浦球迷，威胁西汉姆球迷（这个我第一次知道），堆堆费内巴切球迷（也第一次知道）。

另外在个人情绪里还有一项认为谁谁谁是一名非常优秀的球员，限定队友 且可能在赛季中变。大多人的对象不是M4K6就是三弟646，但威胁ccc、阿龙吉宝继续互相欣赏，三弟欣赏张伯伦，罗基基欣赏切赫，lolo欣赏吉鲁。


End file.
